


i'm just sayin'-

by ShippingEverything



Series: got time to make mistakes [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Gryffindor Albus Severus Potter, M/M, Slytherin Scorpius Malfoy, alright so full disclosure its pre-slash, but i think its pretty soft bc... scorpius malfoy is a Soft Boy with a Soft Crush on his bff, even if he doesnt know its a crush yet, is this an au if its a universe that exists in canon? who knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 06:32:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13541718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingEverything/pseuds/ShippingEverything
Summary: Despite all the similarities, Albus Severus Potter isn't his fatherOr: Scorpius Malfoy simultaneously talks too muchandthinks too much





	i'm just sayin'-

**Author's Note:**

> so i've been having Hellish writers block but for some reason this cured it??? thanks my cursed children
> 
> anyway, this takes place in the first alternate universe from CC, because a universe where albus became a gryffindor (possibly on a dare) but 1. openly hates his house enough that people wouldn't be shocked that he would deliberately make them lose house points, and 2. is still bffs with scorpius somehow, was infinitely interesting to me. i just think there were So Many scorpion king scorpius fics for there to be no gryffindor albus fics
> 
> titles from _Fine By Me_ by Andy Grammer because i am a romantic at heart

“I don't think your dad likes me,” Scorpius says as he and Albus do their homework. He immediately regrets it when Albus snaps his head up, ink smeared on his cheek and green eyes narrowed in confusion.

“What?”

Scorpius winces. _Stupid Scorpius_ , he thinks, _That was so dumb. You've probably annoyed him and broke his concentration, that was so all the sudden and out of nowhere, why would you even-_

“Oi!” A ball of parchment bounces off of Scorpius’ head. Albus is frowning at him now, but in a way that looks more concerned than his normal scowls, “You've got that look on your face, the one that means you're thinking too much.”

A multitude responses queue up in Scorpius’ head, several of which are just screaming. Instead of that, he goes with a simple “Well, one of us has to think.”

Albus huffs in a way that _could_ sound mean and intimidating to other people—a way that Scorpius used to be  _terrified_ of—but Scorpius has learned that it's just how Albus laughs when he's trying not to laugh.

“Arse,” Albus says, and, despite the vulgarity, Scorpius can feel the kindness behind the words and it makes his heart feel a bit too big for his chest. Albus continues, “You were talking about my dad?”

“Your dad,” Scorpius repeats, and Albus nods. “Right. Harry Potter, savior of the wizarding world, The Boy Who-”

Albus throws another parchment ball, but Scorpius catches it this time. Albus rolls his eyes through Scorpius’ celebration of the catch and then says, “I know who my dad is, _obviously_ , I was just confused about _why_ you were talking about him.”

Oh, right. _Back to that, then_.

“Well, he's in the reading, for History of Magic you know? Of course you do, he's usually in the readings, but, it’s...” Scorpius pauses. He looks away from Albus and down at the table. “I was just thinking, as I do, and I realized that most of our classmates probably only think of him as some… far off icon, or an old hero, or _something_ , but not like a _real person_. But he _is_ real, and I've met him, and it’s just a bit weird to think that _the_ Boy Who Lived knows me and… doesn't like me.”

Scorpius counts three seconds of silence as he stares at the grain of the table. _See, it was dumb_ , He hisses at himself.

“I'm sorry, I-”

“Why do you _care_ what my dad thinks?” Albus interrupts. Scorpius finally looks up, and Albus’ face is a nearly hilarious mix of disgusted and baffled. “He's just my dad, he thinks tons of dumb things.”

Scorpius doesn't say _‘Should you really be the one saying that people shouldn't care about your dad's opinion?’_ because he and Albus have a working agreement to not to talk about the whole father issue thing, but he certainly tries to portrays the gist of the sentence with his eyebrows. From the way Albus groans and rolls his eyes, Scorpius thinks the message was received.

“Alright, fine, but what does it matter if he doesn't like you? Plenty of people don't like us.”

Scorpius thinks that it's kind of him to say ‘us,’ as though someone like _Albus Severus Potter_ could ever be unpopular without someone like Scorpius making the other Gryffindors avoid him. But, still, “Plenty of people aren't _Harry Potter_.”

“Oh, come on-”

“No, I know he's your dad and all, but do you know how many biographies I've read about him?”

“Yes, because you never stop talking about them,” Albus grumbles. Scorpius colors a bit in embarrassment.

“I don't talk about them _that_ much. I just went through a bit of a phase, most wizards do when they don't have him for a dad.” Albus huffs but doesn't say anything else, so Scorpius continues, “And besides all that, he's your _dad_.”

Albus stares at Scorpius for a second, then when it's clear that Scorpius isn't going to say anything else, “And?”

“And I'd like him to not dislike me, because you're my best mate and it'd be nice if I could, you know, get along with your family.”

“My family? Is this about my cousins? Are they bothering you-”

“No, no, they haven't since you spoke to them last time,” Scorpius cuts Albus off. He bites his lip, looking for the words to say, “It's just, he's your dad, and I don't want him to, I don't know, say you can't talk to me anymore or something.”

Albus’ eyebrows raise. “Oh.”

“Yeah.” Scorpius forces an awkward laugh, “It's dumb, right? He just didn't seem happy to see us together at the train station, and I know he and my dad don't like each other, and…”

Scorpius trails off. Albus has gone from shocked to contemplative, looking off into the distance.

“What?” Scorpius asks.

“I'm just thinking of where we could go if my dad said we couldn't be friends.”

“ _‘We’_?” Scorpius asks. Albus' eyes snap back to him and the intensity of them makes Scorpius flush. “As in, both of us?”

“Yeah, obviously,” Albus says, in a tone of voice that implies that this should all be clear to Scorpius, even though Scorpius continues to be confused. “So far I've thought of the kitchen, Hagrid's place, the far side of the lake where no one ever goes, the library if we're careful, and the Great Hall—outside of meals, of course. He'd probably ask my cousins to watch me, but they could mostly be bribed, I think.”

“I-” Scorpius chokes on his words, his throat feeling suddenly tight. “You'd bribe your cousins so we could hang out?”

“We're best mates,” Albus says, and it's so matter-of-fact and genuine and oh so absolutely _kind_ , like it's obvious that _best mate_ goes about _family_ , that Scorpius very nearly starts tearing up. Before he can start the waterworks though, Albus continues, “Besides, my dad and cousins can't be _everywhere_. There's no way they’d be able to stop me from seeing you completely, and even if they tried, I think the two of us are much more clever than the lot of them, and we've got better judgment too. You’re _my_ best mate, I'd still hang out with you even if I had to buy an invisibility cloak to do it.”

Albus smirks, eyes almost flashing with surety, and Scorpius is struck with the thought that Albus would fit much better in Slytherin Green than his natural Gryffindor Red. It's not for the first time he's thought this, but Scorpius dismisses the idea in a second as general longing for a friend in his own house. Still, “That’s awfully cunning of you.”

“Maybe there's some Slytherin in me yet,” Albus jokes. “Imagine that though, then we’d have a common room _and_ a shared dorm to add to the list.”

“The completely hypothetical list,” Scorpius reminds Albus.

“Right,” Albus says, unconvincingly.

“ _Albus_.”

Albus groans, “Fine! My dad wouldn't say that anyway, he's not like that.”

“Well, that's-”

“He doesn't like _any_ of Lily’s friends and she's still allowed to hang out with them.”

“That is… Strangely reassuring,” Scorpius says. Albus flashes Scorpius a rare small smile.

“Good, now get back to work. I'll need your help for the Charms essay and you won't be able to focus if you haven't finished the History Of Magic reading.”

“Bossy,” Scorpius says, “And why do you just assume I'll help you with your essay?”

“It's called nerve,” Albus replies easily, his smile growing into a full blown grin before he can get control over it again. Albus quickly gets his face back into his trademark scowl, but Scorpius grins back, so happy that he has a friend like Albus that his heart feels close to bursting. Albus turns back to his essay and Scorpius goes back to his reading, but not before thinking that this is truly how the world was meant to be.

**Author's Note:**

> the mood is scorpius "certified soft boy" malfoy not realizing that albus is very Angsty+Emo, hates his house, and is also kind of mean, so the other gryffindors... don't really like him, regardless of scorpius
> 
> thanks so much for reading! comments, kudos, and bookmarks fill my soul and thus are Much appreciated
> 
> [Main Tumblr (pldubrahs)](http://www.pldubrahs.tumblr.com) | [Writing Tumblr (nacreousglowclouds)](http://nacreousglowclouds.tumblr.com/) | [Personal Twitter (@squidias)](http://twitter.com/squidias)


End file.
